


Be A Family

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Movie Night!, Multi, all characters are minor this time, everything is good and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “50 (not in front of the kids!) but the children are the Jims”- abby5577





	Be A Family

Movie nights were wholesome in the Ego household. It was sort of a sacred gathering where everyone came to be together. Not for the sake of taking down the channel or any other malicious motives... it was just to be a family.

Sometimes, when they were feeling brave enough, they even invited the Septics over.

Marvin and Wilford worked together to make the living area big enough to fit everyone and make sure there was plenty of seating. They helped set the vibe of the night, too.

Tonight, it was Moana. Although it may have bored some of the more cynical Egos to tears, it was Jim friendly and Jameson had said that there was a chance Beetleguise would have offended Robbie, so that was off the table.

So Wilford threw green and blue streamers all over the place, and Marvin made everything sparkle. Overall, it was cheesy and beautiful.

There were couches and beanbags and various spots for drinks and snacks and even a planned path for people to go and use the bathroom without interrupting the view too much or stepping on people. Overall, the planning for movie night was nothing to scoff at. But Wilford and Marvin did it anyway, and they worked together because they were the ones in their respective groups to adore real family time.

Two hours in and the Jims has replicated the Maki dance with surprising accuracy, and Wilford had sung along, wholeheartedly, with Shiny, finding himself relating to the character.

Eventually, they had all been seated again, and Jackieboyman and Ed Edgar were mummering between themselves, who knew why. Robbie laughed in his own... weird way every time HeiHei did something wacky.

And Wilford and Anti has Dark sandwiched. Anti for Darks crotch, because what fun was a get together without weirding everyone out. And even though Dark seemed to sit back and enjoy it without any protests, Wilford slapped his hand out of Darks pants.

“Anti! Not in front of the Jims!”

Dark noticed that one was filming and the other, attempting to give whispered commentary like they knew they weren’t supposed to be witnessing whatever was happening.

Anti shrugged. They were adults, it wasn’t weird. Dark felt a little part inside of him curl up in... embarrassment? Grossed out-ness? Who knew?

But the Jims looked away, and focused back on the movie, and The Host reminded them that they did not need to film the movie. But they didn’t seem to care.

The Host didn’t seem to care, really, either. He thought to himself that one day, they’d all have a rather special, wonderful home movie because of the Jims. So he didn’t mind the constant filming too much. It was worth it for the memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
